Under the misletoe
by shooting star180
Summary: At the Alfea Christmas party,Sky and Bloom have a moment.Rated teen beacause...well you will find out,Its the last seen.Hope you like the song I wrote!


Hi. I'm not my happy self today. But I think if I write a song fic I will be.

Disclamer: I do not own Winx club. I do own this song.

* * *

_Under the mistletoe_

_It's christmas eve_

_And I don't feel alright_

It was the Alfea Christmas party! The Alfea girls and the red fountain boys were haveing a great time! Except for 2 people. They were confused and in need of answers. Their problum isen't there friends,their parents,or their magic.It was a feeling.A feeling that had a question. A feeling that made that would always be there untile someone did something that would answer a question.The feeling...was love.

_I have some questions_

_with no answers sight._

Bloom was in the conner of the ballroom,with her christmas dress.It was red with a green bow around the waist, it tied in the back and she had the spark's tiara. How? Sparks had been turned back to it's beauty. She may be a softmore but she still couldn't be queen yet. But she couldn't think about that right now, she had something on her mind that kept coming back. Her true love.or at least she hoped he was. she could not tell. Things were confuseing between them. he would love her when they were alone,but when others showed up...she didn't finish the thought. She had a easy question.But it needed a not so easy answer.

_If someone dosen't help me,_

_My christmas will be gone_

_And thats why_

_I'm singing this song._

_Oh He would be the one_

_to hold me tight_

_He was the one _

_Who madeit alright_

_I have 1 wish_

_Just one kiss,so I can glow_

_Under the Mistletoe_

Prince Sky was at the other conner. It was christmaa day and yet joy escaped him. Things were not going good between him and Bloom. He does love her. But now he wondered, was he the best for her? He was so shy around his friends when it came to girls. He had a gift for her wraped in red wraping paper,with a pink ribbon. Was he going to give it to her? Even he didn't know. Till he saw her standing under the mistletoe. She was crying! Even when she was crying she was so...so..Words couldn't describe her beauty! He had to do something...

_It's christmas day_

_everything is ok!_

Bloom was so sad. She had gotten nothing from Sky! He didn't care about her! Or at least she thought he didn't. When he came over she exploded. She yelled" So there you are! Why didn't I get a preasent from you!" He held it out to her. "I see,Shy about people seeing you give me this!"She shouted!"What you talking about?" Asked Sky. Bloom lost it." I'M TALKING ABOUT US HERO BOY! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! BUT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE AROUND YOU LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! When she finished yelling she asked"Do you love or not?"

_My feelings came_

_right out my mouth today_

Sky stared at her with love. Then he wraped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and said"Open up your gift, and see." She did and it was...Mistletoe?Before she could say anything he had it over her head,and he was kissing her. She melted like a snow man in his arms. She was happy.He did something around other people. But she still wanted know something.

_And now _

_I truly know_

_he cares_

_So I can say..._

_He is the one_

_to hold me tight_

_he is the one_

_who makes it alright_

_My 1 wish_

_I got that kiss,I glow_

_Under the mistletoe._

Sky asked Bloom" Can we go to your room for a seconed?" "Sky I thought..."She was cut off when he said"Trust me Bloom.You will want to be alone for this." She looked at him funny.But she agreed.

_Now _

_I 'm_

_Not_

_alone _

_on christmas day_

They went to her room and closed the door. "Bloom,want to know why I waited for us to be alone?"Sky asked."Yeah."She replided"Why?"He answered" Because your about to find out." And he picked her up bridle style and laid her on her bed.

_Now_

_I_

_finaly_

_can say..._

Bloom knew where this was going, she protested"Sky we can't! I'm only a softmore!"He said"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.But ask yourself, do you want to?" She thought about it. And replied" Sigh alright we can" Thats all he need to hear.

_That he is the one_

_That holds me tight_

_That he is the one_

_Who makes it alright_

_I got my wish_

_I got my kiss,I glow_

_under the mistletoe_

_Under the misletoe_

_Under the..._

_Mis-le-toe_

**The end**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out but I hope you like it! 


End file.
